Beamforming circuits for phased array antennas may be used to steer a transmitted or received beam and to control its shape. Such beamforming circuits may include analog phase shifters, or digital phase shifters that use a complex multiplication for each element during each sample interval. Beamforming circuits implemented according to such designs may be costly and may consume significant amounts of power.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for beam forming.